Lost Memories
by QueenAliceLiddell
Summary: After her defeat with Nnoitra, she was thrown into the One Piece world and losing all her memories as an Espada, there she met the Whitebeard pirates. She hopes to get her memories to find who she was but interesting things always happened in her way. How is she going to deal with her lost memories? Will she ever get it back or does it even matter?


**A.N: I don't own One Piece or Bleach! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story! I don't own Bleach or One piece! I have a BETA reader! She is such an angel! Thanks so much Lalapyu! This is BETA so enjoy and will get chapter 2 started! X3**

"_Ain't no chance of salvation for us. Never has been. With or without Aizen, that's never going to change. If there's one thing I'm graceful to that guy for, it's the fact that he gave me power. Thanks to that, I've been able to savor greater battles than ever before. I'm going to be strong. Stronger than anyone!" -Nnoitra _

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

Swords clashed against each other as the sun brightened the day of the desert. A very tall man with a thin and lanky body held his axe-like sword bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together as the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the man's waist.

He snarled at the woman in front of him. She was a fully-grown curvaceous and well- endowed adult with long wavy cyan hair with a raspberry mark across her nose and her mask with a paired of curved horns covering her eyes not showing the expression in her eyes.

"Urghh!" he yelled as he attacked the woman again and clashed against the sand as she easily dodged it, grabbing his weapon before flipping her sword backwards and with a bit of cero she smashed it against his stomach making him fall backwards and crashing against the sand, making him grunt in pain of her power over him.

"There." The woman said calmly as she put her sword back into place around her waist and looked at the fallen man. "I'm glad that we are done just in time for lunch, those two would start to worry if I was late" She answered and turned her back at him ready to leave.

"Wait!" He growled as she stopped and look at him over his shoulder seeing him spitting blood but glared at her with much hatred in his eyes. "I said that this was the final showdown! We fight until the very end! "

The woman sighed and looked at him knowing this was to be expected from him. "You mean until one of us finishes the other?" She asked, knowing what his answer was going to be. Nnoitra always bothered her to fight him until one finished the other every day since he wanted to be strongest one and because of a very sexist reason. He didn't believe a woman should be stronger than a man, she didn't understand him since he was a beast to deal with.

"Damn right" said Nnoitra looking at her. "Not happening" She answered looking back at him with her blunt answer, "Stop trying to act like a grown up." "What did you say?!" Exclaimed Nnoitra feeling threatened and insulted by her answer. "We've been transformed from humans to hollow, becoming beasts," She said and continued "And we regained logical minds once we became Arrancar…Those that think logically required a reason to fight, you lack that. I don't have a reason to fight you. That means I have no obligation to finish you off."

"I have a reason! I hate you!" Yelled Nnoitra hoping that this would be enough for her to fight him again, instead it made her sigh again and looking at him annoyed as she tried to explain his reasoning. "That's not a reason. That's instinct" She explained making him growl at her. "You're an animal" She continued "I don't recognize you as a warrior. You're not someone I have to fight against; I don't feel like being burdened with taking the life of someone who's not even a warrior." She said before turning her back at him and began to walk away to find her two friends for lunch.

"Damn" Nnoitra growled as another Arrancar was watching the whole scene and frowned at his master's words. He was a slim, male Arrancar with dirty blond hair with a turquoise marking on his right cheek and wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He wore a different jacket that resembles a lab coat with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appeared to be medals sewn across the chest. The remains of his hollow mask appeared to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead.

"Nnoitra, are you alright?" he asked giving his hand to help him get up. "Can you st-" He didn't finished as the sword slammed into the pole behind almost cutting his head off. He knew that his master was pissed. "Don't get all buddy-buddy with me" He hissed, smoke coming off his finger. Then he snarled "Just because I can't beat her doesn't mean we're on the same level, Tesla!" Tesla glanced at the blade that almost cut off his head and then look at him "Why Nelliel-sama?" Tesla asked, curious, revealing the woman's name carefully, "Why not a different member of the Espada?"

Nnoitra got up and gripped the chain tightly in his hand as he looked at him with hatred "I can't stand her! A female standing higher than a male in a battle! That's all" said Nnoitra. He looked deranged but was serious about his words making Tesla wonder if his master had lost his mind after all.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" Nelliel called as she looked around for her friends, "Where are you? It's almost time for dinner!" The woman called out but her friends didn't come. Nelliel walked into the hallway with two different rooms and a window. Her friends could be there. "Pesche! Dondochakka!" Nelliel called again and peeked over the room and found it empty. Quickly she hurried to the vest and picked it up looking around it.

She felt dumb doing this but her friends always went to the weirdest places but they weren't near there either. "Where are you? Where are you hiding?" She asked as the busty woman looked everywhere in the other room, the windows and checked the other room again but didn't find them. "Pesche! Dondochakka!" She said weakly and frowned. "I wonder where those two went," Nelliel said and her stomach growled in protest. She placed her hand against her chin "I sure am hungry".

Sighing, she gave up looking for them since they were here and head to see if she could find them somewhere else. She turned the corner and saw the person she didn't want to see. Nnoitra stood in front of her and grinned "Yo," Nnoitra greeted her with his sword on top of his shoulder and the blade going across his back. "You again?" Nelliel said unimpressed as he continued to grin making her feel uneasy, however she did not show this to him.

"Are looking for something?" Nnoitra asked sweetly showing off his teeth with that grin, "That's none of your business" Nelliel answered quickly and almost walked past him but stopped. "Carrying your weapon out in the open is just a threat. If you want to appear strong, keep it hidden while you're walking around." Nelliel said. Nnoitra didn't feel annoyed of her lecture this time instead, he grinned more widely and more evilly.

As Nelliel continue walking to find her friends, there was a loud crash behind her making her stopped and look over her shoulder before hopping back away thinking Nnoitra will attack her again but she gasped at the sight seeing the two friends she had been looking for and saw something horrifying. "Pesche….Dondochakka…." Nelliel whispered weakly as she felt numb, they were hidden in the shadows but she could see the damage Nnoitra did to them. "M-my gravest apologies, Nel-sama…." A skinny blond said weakly as blood was dripping from his face and looked in deep pain.

Nelliel stared at them with disbelief and quickly looked at Nnoitra, his back facing her but she could tell he was smiling with no remorse. "You completely tore off their masks, didn't you?" She asked and grew angrier at him; it was the last straw for her. "You're horrible!" She yelled angrily. "So what?" Nnoitra said breathlessly as he felt wonderful of what he had done to them "Those two were weak. That's all there was to it" He mocked as he look at her over his shoulder.

Nelliel was angry at his words as he faced her fully and took out his weapon, knowing there would be a fight after all. Nelliel gripped the handle of her sword ready to fight as well, she was angry and it was boiling. Both of them clashed their swords together. "How about it?" Nnoitra said and smirked at her. "I gave you a reason to fight against me" He said mimicking her words. Looking at the woman below him he knew that he pushed her over the limit as she gritted her teeth. "You didn't" Nelliel said making Nnoitra look at her shocked at her answer.

She lifted up her head and showed the anger and even hatred in her eyes "This isn't a reason to fight!" Nelliel said as they back away from each other. "What did you say?!" Nnoitra asked feeling annoyed and even insulted that she said that wasn't a reason to fight. "But you hurt people who are very dear to me! And you are going to pay for it!" Nelliel said placing her sword in front of her.

She ran to them and slashed her blade to cut his face but he dodged and held his sword against his arms before she attacked him again making him let go. Nelliel flicked her sword back and was ready to strike again, and slammed her blade next to his cheek with his sword blocking her attack but she lift her leg and kicked him away making him fall backwards and fall against the sand. He grunted as he landed before getting up and had his hand against his knee.

"Shit," muttered Nnoitra under his breath as he looked up and saw Nelliel flying towards him with her sword tilted to her side ready to attack him again. Nnoitra quickly hopped to the side making her miss and landed on the sand below leaving smoke around. Nelliel clashed her sword across to remove the smoke and slashed her blade against his. She kept attacking him but Nnoitra blocked them with his pole as he began to attack her as well.

"I hate her!" He thought as he backed away from her attack before a grin stretched across his face remembering something and now it was the time for that. He hopped in front her making her turn and look behind her. "Too slow!" Nelliel exclaimed and slashed her sword at him but saw it was only smoke. Her eyes widened in surprise as he disappeared since it wasn't one of his attacks. It was too late to notice the blade going across her face cutting her mask in half and the teeth fallen from it as her mask cracked. She gasped in pain before landing on her knees and fell down in defeat. Nnoitra quickly turned and saw her fallen, not stirring and finally defeated by him.

Later that night, the crescent moon was up in the dark sky, Nnoitra dragged Nelliel's body as well as Pesche and Dondochakka's across from Hueco Mundo, ready to throw away the trash they were. "You'd probably go on about me being an animal, but I don't give a rats ass" He said to her dead body. "Fighting is all about winning or losing," Nnoitra said and stopped before glancing at her. "Needing a reason to fight or some shit like that that is just ignorant… There has never been a reason to fighting ever, you search for that reason and lost. You make me sick. " Said Nnoitra and smirked seeing her so weak like a woman should be.

He dropped the other two bodies before going through his pocket and took out a device he stole earlier. It was a small grey box with a button on top of it, he wasn't sure what it was but it didn't matter as long he threw away the trash. Hearing footsteps behind him, he smirked knowing who it was. "What do you want?" He demanded and chuckled "Your job's done Szayel Aporro." Nnoitra said and gripped the device tightly.

The man behind him had a smile on his face He was a tall and thin male Arrancar with shoulder-length pink hair, bangs on the right side of his forehead with two lines of missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes, the remains of his hollow mask takes a form of rectangular framed glasses giving him a scholarly appearance and he was the scientist of the Arrancars. He wore a long shirt that covered this entire torso up to the top of his neck.

He had three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wore regular pants and white gloves as he pushed his fingers up his glasses.

"You are being so cold," He said smoothly and kept smiling "Even though we were comrades who joined forces to further the same ambitions….and you stole my device….at least let me observe the subject before the experiment ends." He said coldly, making Nnoitra look at him over his shoulder. "I don't remember sharing any of your ambitions, loser, it was a coincidence that our interests overlapped for a minute." He answered.

"We were working together," Szayel reminded him and chuckled, "So you can fight against Nelliel and I could conduct research on a new device…" Szayel smirked and continued "One's ambitions are born solely from one's interests. Even though I didn't expect you stealing one of my devices from me…" Szayel said.

"Your stupid philosophic hocus pocus shit makes me want to puke….I didn't steal your device I only wanted to borrow it..." Nnoitra said and clicked the button making a black portal in front of them; it swirled around into an oval shaped sign. "I just don't want to ruin the desert with trash," Nnoitra said as he put the device back inside his pocket and picked up Nelliel and her two weak friends before throwing them inside the portal seeing them disappearing inside not caring where they were going before the portal closed leaving the desert as it was.

"Nelliel….what separated us are experience, not strength…" Nnoitra thought as the cold wind blew against his bangs. He turned and was ready to leave but threw the device into the scientist's hand. "Take it. I don't need it anymore…" Nnoitra said. Szayel smiled at him "Leaving no evidence I see…" He chuckled feeling amused. "Shut up," Nnoitra snapped before leaving and Szayel pushed up his glasses once more and followed Nnoitra back to Las Noches leaving the desert into its peaceful night.

**And Done! Whew it was a long chapter but I finally am done! Where did Nelliel go? X3 until next chapter! And I hope you like the story! Remember to follow and review! Thanks and see you next time! **


End file.
